


More Than Meets The Eye

by namelessfedah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Althlete Louis, Angst, Bullying, Fanfiction, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Italian, M/M, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessfedah/pseuds/namelessfedah
Summary: Harry Styles è solito essere spintonato e deriso dalla squadra di football della scuola, quindi non si aspetta niente dal nuovo arrivato, Louis Tomlinson, che sembra essere un atleta. Riuscirà Harry ad imparare che non tutti sono uguali, che chiunque ha dei segreti, e che a volte c'è molto di più in una persona di ciò che l'occhio riesce a scorgere?O dove Harry e Louis stanno attraversando entrambi situazioni estremamente difficili, ed imparano a farsi forza l'un l'altro.





	1. Capitolo I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Than Meets The Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352628) by [Kathyyjane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathyyjane/pseuds/Kathyyjane). 



>   
> **Attenzione** : questa storia NON è mia. Come specificato sopra, l'autrice è kathyyjane qui su AO3, che mi ha gentilmente dato il [permesso](http://oi68.tinypic.com/157n52s.jpg) di tradurla.  
> 

 

Capo chino, occhi bassi, spalle incurvate. Questo era il modo in cui il ragazzo alto e riccio era solitamente visto camminare per i corridoi della sua scuola. Fissava il pavimento ignorando il continuo mormorio degli studenti che affollavano i corridoi interminabili, scontrandosi gli uni con gli altri. Aveva deciso, molto tempo prima, che quello fosse il miglior modo per sopravvivere in quel posto comparabile all'inferno. Tenere la testa bassa gli permetteva di ignorare gli strani sguardi che gli rivolgevano i suoi compagni di classe, o essere spinto contro gli armadietti per aver guardato qualcuno in modo 'sbagliato'. No, era meglio tenere semplicemente il capo chino e fare del suo meglio per amalgamarsi con gli altri studenti - anche se non l'avrebbe protetto completamente dall'essere vittima di bullismo.

Ecco cosa aveva ottenuto dall'essere diverso.

Harry Styles non era sempre stato il ragazzino timido e deriso giornalmente da chiunque. Fino a circa metà del suo primo anno di liceo aveva un gruppo di amici. Persone popolari, atletiche, e gentili con lui. Era estremamente socievole; si faceva nuovi amici tutto il tempo. Gli piaceva la sua vita e gli piaceva la scuola. Invece di nascondersi tra una lezione e l'altra, era solito chiacchierare con i suoi amici o discutere di musica o football. Era un appassionato di football. Non ci giocava, ma i suoi tre migliori amici erano nella squadra della scuola.

Liam, Zayn e Niall. I suoi migliori amici sin dall'infanzia. I quattro erano sempre insieme; uscendo a divertirsi o semplicemente oziando. Quelli della scuola superiore sarebbero dovuti essere i migliori anni delle loro vite. Avevano fatto progetti su come governare la scuola e per la prima metà del loro primo anno, ci riuscirono. Tutti volevo essergli amici. Venivano invitati alle feste tutti i fine-settimana, e tutte le ragazze più carine li corteggiavano.

Le ragazze; ecco perché il mondo perfetto di Harry crollò. Dei quattro ragazzi, Harry era quello più voluto. I suoi ricci castani, i grandi e brillanti occhi verdi, e la sua personalità affascinante attiravano l'attenzione di praticamente qualunque ragazza. Ma Harry non voleva uscirci e non aveva mai prestato loro molta attenzione. Fu quello il momento in cui Liam e Zayn iniziarono a notare che qualcosa stesse cambiando. Continuavano ad organizzare appuntamenti ad Harry ma lui rifiutava sempre.

Quello fu il suo primo errore.

Il secondo fu quello di fidarsi dei suoi migliori amici quando gli confessò finalmente il suo segreto. Era un normale venerdì sera. I quattro si erano riuniti a casa di Liam per giocare ai videogiochi e mangiare pizza. Zayn stava parlando di alcune ragazze più grandi che avevano catturato la sua attenzione. Spettegolarono e presero in giro il moro per un po' finché Liam non chiese ad Harry chi trovasse attraente. Rispose con un semplice "nessuno, in realtà" e sperò che ai suoi amici bastasse. Non fu così fortunato. Liam non avrebbe archiviato la conversazione finché Harry non avesse nominato una persona che trovava attraente. Josh Anderson. Quella fu la persona che Harry nominò. Josh era il capitano della squadra di football, ed un maschio al 100%.

Inutile dire che i suoi amici non appoggiarono la notizia che il loro amico d'infanzia fosse gay. Beh, due di tre non lo fecero. Niall era sempre stato al fianco di Harry, mettendosi contro Liam e Zayn. E quando i due dissero a Josh di Harry, e il capitano lo confessò a tutta la scuola, Niall rimase il suo unico amico.

"Spostati, mostro!"

Era convinto che quel suono provenisse da avanti prima di sentire la dura spinta e il metallo freddo dell'armadietto colpire il suo intero corpo. I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dagli occhi di Liam. Il suo ex migliore amico e tormentatore numero uno quell'anno. Liam era diventato la sua versione personale di satana, da quando Josh si era diplomato e non poteva più tormentare il riccio da se.

"Scusa." Harry mormorò e camminò via dallo sguardo penetrante di Liam il più velocemente possibile.

Ancora una volta, il destino era di un'altra opinione.

Trasalì quando venne spinto da dietro e cadde sul pavimento.

"Wow Styles, hai davvero bisogno di fare più attenzione, sembra tu abbia preso una brutta caduta. Non vorrei ti ferissi."

Harry se ne stava semplicemente lì con la bocca chiusa. Non voleva davvero rispondere a Liam e finire pestato. Era sicuro non sarebbe finita bene.

"Buona giornata, mostro!" Liam sogghignò mentre si allontanava.

Harry corrugò la fronte confuso. Buona giornata? Liam non gliel'aveva mai detto prima. Di certo aveva aggiunto il 'mostro', ma rimaneva una cosa strana.

D'accordo, pensò Harry rialzandosi da terra, era solo un altro giorno di routine nella sua vita.

—

Passata l'ora di pranzo, Harry si sentiva molto meglio nonostante la mattinata orribile e le spinte che aveva ricevuto senza apparente motivo. Aveva avuto un leggero mal di testa dovuto all'impatto con l'armadietto, ma stava pian piano svanendo.

Harry camminò verso il tavolo per il pranzo che condivideva con Niall, che era già seduto e stava mangiando.

"Hey, dolcezza!" Niall esclamò quando lo vide, con un sorriso e la bocca piena di cibo. "Non ti ho visto per tutto il giorno, cos'è successo?"

"Niall, per favore, ingoia il cibo prima di parlare." Rispose con una risatina. "E, Liam è successo."

"Oh no. Stai bene?" chiese esitante.

"Si, non preoccuparti. Niente che un'aspirina non possa sistemare." Harry rispose, cercando di risollevargli il morale.

Il cipiglio di Niall non vacillò. "Cosa ti ha fatto?"

Harry sospirò e gli disse dei due spintoni. Gli ripeté le parole che Liam gli aveva rivolto e Niall si infastidì parecchio.

"Perfetto, avrò una piccola discussione con lui agli allenamenti di stasera. No, meglio ancora. Farò una bella chiacchierata con il coach. Sono sicuro che sarebbe molto interessato a sapere che la sua stella del football non è niente di più che uno stupido bullo!"

"No, Niall. Non farai niente di tutto questo." Gli disse Harry stancamente. "Non voglio che abbia altre ragioni per essere arrabbiato con te. Non ti ha ancora perdonato per esserti schierato dalla mia parte durante la tragedia che hanno messo su perché mi piacciono i ragazzi."

"Non deve perdonarmi niente! Perché, al contrario suo, io ho fatto la cosa giusta. Harry, non c'è niente di sbagliato nell'essere gay. È un cazzone; gli importava solo di essere popolare e quando Josh non ti, uh, ha supportato, l'ha semplicemente seguito non importandosi di te, me, o nient'altro."

"Si, lo so. È solo difficile odiarlo pensando a tutti i bei momenti passati insieme." spiegò Harry.

Niall annuì d'accordo mentre continuava a riempirsi la bocca di cibo. Chiusero l'argomento Liam e parlarono semplicemente di cose a caso.

"Oh, comunque" iniziò Harry, "devo restare a scuola oggi per alcuni crediti extra, quindi puoi darmi un passaggio a casa dopo gli allenamenti di football?"

"Certo, nessun problema. Hai davvero bisogno di aggiustare la tua macchina, è una settimana che l'hai mandata in riparazione!"

"Lo so. E fidati, odio camminare per arrivare a casa. Ma stamattina mi hanno chiamato e hanno detto che sarà pronta per domani pomeriggio."

"Bene." Disse Niall con un sorriso, "Ci vediamo dopo gli allenamenti, allora!"

—

Finalmente la giornata era giunta al termine, e con essa le attività extra-curricolari. Harry camminava per i corridoi diretto alla macchina di Niall aspettando che il biondo finisse di cambiarsi negli spogliatoi.

Era davvero stanco dalla giornata e non era preparato a ciò che accadde dopo.

Una grande mano sbucò dal nulla e lanciò gli appunti che Harry teneva in mano per aria. Poteva solo guardare i suoi fogli volare in qualsiasi direzione prima di cadere al suolo. Riuscì a girarsi in tempo per vedere Liam e Zayn ridere andando via.

Harry sospirò mentre si piegò per prendere tutti i suoi fogli. Tuttavia, prima che potesse anche solo iniziare, una mano estranea glieli porse. "Ecco a te."

Harry si girò verso la voce e indietreggiò leggermente quando vide che il ragazzo indossava un uniforme.

"Non preoccuparti." La gentile voce esclamò. "Non ti farò del male."

Harry non guardò il ragazzo mentre prendeva i fogli dalle sue mani e mormorava un piccolo "Grazie."

"Ho visto cos'è successo stamattina."

"Spero ti sia piaciuto lo spettacolo." Harry rispose arrabbiato, rifiutandosi ancora di guardare il ragazzo.

"No, certo che no! Quello che ti hanno fatto non è per niente giusto."

"No, davvero?" Harry esclamò "Se ti ha dato tanto fastidio perché non hai fatto niente per fermarlo?"

"Penso mi abbia colto di sorpresa." la voce rispose, un leggero velo di vergogna dietro le sue parole.

Harry guardò lentamente su, fino alla faccia del giocatore di football con sguardo vigile. Era confuso che qualcuno potesse sorprendersi del fatto che fosse vittima di bullismo. Quando finalmente guardò il ragazzo negli occhi, realizzò di non averlo mai visto prima. "Chi sei?"

Il ragazzo gli sorrise.

"Sono Louis. Louis Tomlinson."


	2. Capitolo II

 

 

 

 

Harry riuscì ad evitare gli altri componenti della squadra e i loro scherzi idioti, arrivando al parcheggio per aspettare Niall sano e salvo. Non riusciva a smettere di pensare al misterioso ragazzo incontrato poco prima nel corridoio; Louis Tomlinson. Era chiaramente un nuovo studente, Harry conosceva tutti i giocatori di football della scuola, ma non aveva mai visto Louis. Era più basso di lui e magro. Magro, ma  _molto_  tonico. Aveva dei luminosi capelli castani, imperlati di sudore dopo l'allentamento, anche se Harry era sicuro che fossero perfetti una volta sistemati. Non che avesse prestato molta attenzione all'atleta. Perché potrebbe non essere stato cattivo con Harry quel giorno, ma appena avesse realizzato l'andazzo della scuola, avrebbe iniziato a prenderlo di mira; Harry ne era sicuro.

Notò Niall uscire dalla scuola, ma appena vide con chi stesse camminando, il suo sangue si raggelò.

Liam e Zayn avanzavano vicini al biondo, insieme alla maggior parte della squadra. Zayn parlava ad alta voce, agitando le mani freneticamente in aria, come se fosse convinto che avrebbe invogliato i suoi ascoltatori a prestare attenzione alla storia. Harry riuscì a vedere Niall ridere insieme al resto della squadra quando Zayn arrivò al culmine del racconto.

Era stato abbastanza sconvolgente vedere il suo migliore amico ridere ed amalgamarsi così facilmente con i suoi aguzzini. Sapeva di dover essere felice che Niall fosse amichevole con i suoi compagni di squadra; non voleva che il ragazzo fosse vittima di bullismo come lui. Ma nonostante tutto, era difficile da guardare.

Harry fece il giro della macchina di Niall, distogliendo lo sguardo dal gruppo per evitare di vederli ridere ancora. Tirò fuori il suo telefono e fece finta di star scambiando dei messaggi con qualcuno finché non sentì i passi pesanti del suo amico avvicini. 

"Hey amico!" Niall gli sorrise. "Pronto ad andare?"

Harry ricambiò il sorriso distogliendo lo sguardo dal telefono. "Cavolo si!"

Il viaggio verso casa sembrò più lungo del normale. Harry fissava il paesaggio fuori dal finestrino perso nei suoi pensieri. Non voleva essere arrabbiato con Niall per aver riso con Liam e Zayn, davvero. Ma non poteva fermare il leggero dolore al petto, ricordando i vecchi tempi, quando c'era anche lui a ridere al loro fianco. Gli mancavano le battute idiote di Zayn che scaturivano sempre una risata a tutti, non importava quanto fossero stupide. Gli mancavano le volte in cui Liam rideva con lui, non di lui. Gli mancava semplicemente la sua vecchia vita; prima che i suoi amici gli girassero le spalle.

"Harry, stai bene?" chiese Niall, chiaramente preoccupato.

Harry emise un sospiro e si passò una mano tra i capelli prima di girarsi verso Niall.

"Sto bene, sono solo un po' triste, credo."

"Perché sei triste? È successo qualcos'altro oggi?"

"No, non è successo niente." Mentì Harry, non volendo menzionare gli appunti volati via dalle sue mani. "Ti ho solo visto ridere con.. loro. Vorrei poter stare con voi come ai vecchi tempi."

"Merda. Mi dispiace, Harry. Non ci avevo pensato. È solo, sai che Zayn racconta delle barzellette pessime. È difficile non ridere quando le dice. Ma non siamo per niente amici, se è di questo che ti preoccupi."

"Si, amico. Lo so. Credo solo mi manchi ridere a quelle battute." Disse Harry, essendo sincero su cosa provava. Sceglieva sempre di tenere i suoi veri sentimenti imbottigliati, non volendo preoccupare nessuno. Ma era diverso quando parlava con Niall. non lo avrebbe mai giudicato, o fatto sentire in colpa per essersi espresso.

"Fidati di me, non ti perdi niente con quelle battute. Sono terribili." Scherzò Niall, cercando di tirare su Harry. Ci riuscì, Harry rise di gusto e i due spesero il resto del viaggio ricordando le battute pessime di Zayn e quanto ne andasse fiero.

—

Ritornò a scuola il giorno dopo; felice che fosse finalmente venerdì. Il fine-settimana era davvero la sua unica via di fuga a quella sfortunata realtà. Gli era permesso allontanarsi da tutto quel bullismo per due giorni interi; in cui si concentrava su se stesso. Passava il tempo con la sua famiglia o con Niall, ma spendeva anche molto tempo lavorando sul suo hobby; suonare e cantare. Era qualcosa in cui metteva tutto se stesso. Amava passare il tempo scrivendo tutti i suoi sentimenti in una canzone, esprimendoli poi strimpellando la chitarra ed intonando le parole che significavano tanto per lui. Gli era sempre piaciuto cantare, sin da quando era un bambino. Ma era da quando aveva perso i suoi amici ed era diventato vittima di bullismo che aveva iniziato ad appassionarsi. Quella era, dopo tutto, la sua via di fuga.

"È venerdì!" gridò Niall eccitato, mentre camminava fianco a fianco con Harry verso l'uscita della scuola.

La giornata era finita e i ragazzi stavano raggiungendo la macchina. Quello sarebbe stato l'ultimo giorno in cui Harry avrebbe dovuto accettare passaggi da Niall. Stava per ritirare la sua macchina dall'officina dopo esserci stata per quella che gli era sembrata un'eternità.

"Niall!" una voce urlò da qualche parte dietro di loro mentre raggiungevano il portone. "Aspetta!"

Harry e Niall sospesero la loro conversazione ed entrambi si girarono per vedere un ragazzo avvicinarsi a loro con un largo sorriso.

"Hey amico, come va?" chiese Niall una volta che il ragazzo li ebbe raggiunti.

Il piccolo ragazzo si fece spazio tra Niall e Harry e ora gli camminava in mezzo.

"Molto bene!" rispose con un sorriso, e poi aggiunse "Ciao Harry! Com'è andato lo studio ieri?" i suoi occhi blu brillarono quando si girarono a guardare il riccio.

_Cosa?_

_Aveva posto attenzione ai fogli che aveva in mano il giorno prima?_

_Chi era quel ragazzo?_

"Vi conoscete?" chiese Niall, guardandoli perplesso.

"Si." rispose Louis nello stesso momento in cui Harry mugugnò "No."

Niall alzò le sopracciglia guardandoli, sembrando ancora più confuso.

"Ci siamo incontrati ieri nel corridoio." spiegò Louis.

"Si, dopo che i tuoi amici mi hanno attaccato mentre raggiungevo il parcheggio."

"Lo avete attaccato?" chiese Niall incredulo, guardando il ragazzo più piccolo.

"No!" iniziò Louis, con gli occhi spalancati. Ed aveva, paura? Harry poteva leggerglielo in faccia. "Liam e Zayn lo hanno, tipo, urtato e gli sono caduti gli appunti..."

Harry smise di camminare improvvisamente e fissò Louis, che si fermò di colpo a sua volta e degludì nervosamente.

"Urtato?" chiese Harry, sembrando ancora più arrabbiato. "Me li hanno tolti di mano con la forza!"

Sembrava che Louis stesse per replicare, ma Harry alzò le mani fermandolo.

"Quindi, suppongo che ieri mattina io sia stato semplicemente urtato quando solo finito dritto contro gli armadietti o quando sono caduto lungo sul pavimento!"

Louis abbassò lo sguardo per la vergogna.

"Cosa diavolo sta succedendo?" chiese Niall completamente confuso dal confronto che aveva appena avuto luogo davanti a lui. Niall conosceva Louis grazie al football. Era arrivato in quella scuola da una settimana, lo aveva subito ritenuto un ragazzo gentile e simpatico. Erano subito diventati amici, ma dopo aver sentito Harry urlargli contro, iniziava a pensare che si fosse fatto un opinione sbagliata del ragazzo.

"Oh, dimenticalo." Rispose Harry, ancora fissando Louis. "Ti aspetto in macchina, Niall." e con queste parole Harry scomparve, lasciando i due atleti lì in piedi. Niall ancora sotto shock e Louis ancora a vergognarsi.

"Harry, aspetta!" urlò Louis. "Mi dispiace!"

Harry ignorò le sue scuse. "Vai al diavolo, Louis!" gridò invece da sopra la sua spalla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono già qui! So che avevo promesso il capitolo per domani, ma non potevo aspettare!! Stavo pensando di pubblicare anche una os entro questa settimana, come sempre vi invito a commentare in caso la storia vi stia piacendo!
> 
> A presto.  
>  _-fedah_


	3. Capitolo III

 

 

"Non farò partire questa macchina finché non mi dirai di cosa diavolo stavate parlando!" dichiarò Niall, guardando Harry insistentemente e aspettando per una valida risposta.

"L'hai sentito! Ha praticamente detto che Liam e Zayn, e tutti gli altri, non vogliono farmi del male!" rispose Harry, le sue parole erano piene di rabbia.

"Si, è stato sbagliato da parte sua. Ma ho conosciuto Louis settimana scorsa, sembrava un bravo ragazzo. Magari sarà diverso dagli altri."

"Davvero non mi importa se ti piace, Niall, ma non credo. Ora possiamo semplicemente chiudere l'argomento ed andarcene, per favore?"

Niall lo fissò per un po' prima di roteare gli occhi e far partire la macchina. Accese la radio, sapendo che non avrebbero parlato per tutto il tragitto verso casa di Harry. Niall capiva il suo amico, davvero. Ma a volte voleva che Harry desse un'opportunità alle persone prima di etichettarle come cattive o opportuniste. Sapeva che ciò che era successo due anni prima aveva fatto perdere ad Harry la fiducia per le persone. Non voleva fare nuove conoscenze per paura di essere giudicato. Non si era più avvicinato a nessuno per paura che una volta scoperto il suo orientamento sessuale, lo avrebbero odiato.

Era triste, Niall stava ancora pensando mentre parcheggiava nel vialetto davanti casa di Harry. Il riccio era la persona più socievole che avesse mai conosciuto, ma aveva perso una parte di se.

"Ci vediamo." gli disse Harry mentre usciva dalla macchina. Niall gli rivolse un sorriso sfacciato agitando la mano, uscendo poi dal vialetto per poi guidare verso casa sua, che era a soltanto poche case di distanza.

"Sono a casa, mamma!" annunciò Harry entrando in casa.

"Ciao, tesoro." rispose Anne abbracciandolo. "Tutto bene a scuola?"

"Uh, si. Non è andata tanto male."

"Allora, perché Niall non è rimasto? Di solito rimane qui il venerdì sera."

"Credo sarebbe stato un po' strano." cercò di spiegare Harry. Sua mamma era l'unica persona, oltre Niall, a cui poteva dire tutto. Erano estremamente legati, essendo lui figlio unico e non avendo più un padre a casa. "Abbiamo avuto una specie di discussione."

"Oh, tesoro. Mi dispiace, a cosa era dovuta?"

"Un ragazzo nuovo, Louis." disse Harry decidendo di dirle tutto, poiché sapeva che in un modo o nell'altro l'avrebbe saputo.

"Chi è Louis?"

"Uno stronzo." sputò Harry, essendo ancora arrabbiato da quella mattina.

Anne non disse niente, ma guardò il figlio con la confusione stampata in faccia.

Harry prese un respiro profondo, "È nella squadra di football."

Anne cambiò espressione, comprendendo la faccenda. "Ti ha infastidito?"

"Beh.. non proprio." Harry rispose essendo vago.

"Harry, ti ha fatto del male?"

Harry la guardo. Louis non lo aveva esattamente ferito o gli aveva detto qualcosa di cattivo. Non lo aveva spinto contro gli armadietto, colpito da dietro o lanciato i suoi appunti per aria. Al contrario, lo aveva aiutato a raccoglierli.

Ad ogni modo, non aveva fatto niente per fermarsi, pur avendo chiaramente detto di aver assistito. In più, aveva giudicato le azioni di Liam "accidentali".

"No, non è un bullo. È solo sgarbato."

"E Niall patteggiava per questo ragazzo?" chiese Anne, questa volta con una nota scioccata nella voce, indurendo i lineamenti.

"No mamma, non era dalla sua parte. Era solo se stesso; cercando di vedere il buono in chiunque."

"Beh, d'accordo. Ma voglio sapere se questo ragazzo inizia a disturbarti. Perché giuro che se solo ci provasse verrò alla tua scuola e-"

Harry la interruppe prima che potesse continuare. "Davvero, mamma. Non è così cattivo come Liam e Zayn."

Anne strinse gli occhi, "Ti provocano ancora a scuola?"

Si, provocare. Era quello che Harry aveva detto a sua madre Liam e Zayn stessero facendo da quando aveva dichiarato di essere gay. Aveva deciso di tralasciare il fatto che lo picchiassero. Non le aveva mai confessato i modi in cui lo chiamavano. Semplicemente non ce la faceva a dirle quanto fosse diventata difficile. Ovviamente la donna sapeva che non erano più amici, notando il fatto che non stessero più insieme, ma non voleva che si preoccupasse per lui.

"A volte. Nulla che non possa sopportare, comunque." Le disse sperando che gli credesse e cambiasse argomento.

"Harry, non dovresti sopportare niente. Vuoi che parli con i loro genitori?"

"No!" gridò Harry allarmato. Sua madre non capiva che avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose?

"Okay, calmati. Ma se la situazione peggiora voglio che tu me lo dica, così metterò fine a tutto questo. Sono stata chiara?"

"Cristallina." disse semplicemente Harry prima di raggiungere la sua stanza. Prese il suo prezioso quadernino ed iniziò a buttare giù tutti i suoi pensieri, i suoi sentimenti e le sue emozioni. Sembrava avesse intenzione di passare la notte, e possibilmente l'intero fine-settimana, scrivendo una canzone. Aveva bisogno di una via di fuga dalla realtà, ne aveva davvero bisogno.

—

Era di domenica mattina, quando Harry si decise finalmente a parlare con Niall. Era annoiato e decise di superare quella discussione insignificante chiedendo a Niall di prendere un caffè con lui. Ovviamente Niall accettò, felice come al solito. Insistette per andare in panetteria, invece che ad un normale bar, poiché aveva bisogno di un po' di torta per migliorarsi la giornata. Harry semplicemente rise attraverso il telefono roteando gli occhi; tipico di Niall avere un bisogno spasmodico di cibo.

"Hey, quand'è la tua prossima partita?" chiese Harry a Niall una volta seduti al tavolo. Avevano entrambi preso un pezzo di una deliziosa torta di mele. Harry scelse una tazza di tè, non era poi un così grande fan del caffè.

"In realtà abbiamo una partita domani sera."

"Oh, si! Beh, è fantastico. Magari verrò. Farai meglio a vincere.""

"Spero vinceremo! Anche se non credo avremmo molti problemi, li abbiamo battuti la volta scorsa, sarà una partita fantastica! So che stavolta vogliono vincere."

"Se verrò dovrà essere una buona partita! Non partecipo da una vita."

"Lo so." rispose Niall. "Mi manca avere la mia cheerleader personale sugli spalti."

Harry rise, "Non sarò mai la tua cheerleader."

I due scherzarono ancora per un po' e discussero di football. Harry non era mai stato in una squadra, ma era ancora un grande fan. E Niall viveva per lo sport, quindi era bello poterne parlare insieme.

"Hey, ragazzi!"

La testa di Harry scattò velocemente verso sinistra non appena sentì quella voce. La riconobbe subito; apparteneva a Louis Tomlinson. Perché gli sembrava che questo ragazzo fosse dappertutto?

"Oh, ciao Louis!" salutò Niall con un gran sorriso. "Cosa ci fai qui?"

"In realtà ci lavoro." rispose Louis. "Il mio turno è appena finito e vi ho visto seduti qui."

"Non sapevo lavorassi qui!" Niall sembrava eccitatissimo. "Significa che posso avere torta gratis?"

Louis tirò la testa indietro lasciando uscire una fragorosa risata. "Beh, ho iniziato solo tre giorni fa, ma vedrò che posso fare."

Niall guardò il ragazzo come se gli avesse fatto il regalo più bello di tutta la sua vita; dolci gratis. Harry roteò semplicemente gli occhi e prese un altro sorso del suo thè.

"Ti piace il tè, Harry?" gli chiese Louis.

"Uh-oh, si, non è male."

Louis gli regalò uno dei suoi impagabili sorrisi. "Bene! Sono stato io a prepararlo stamattina!"

"Hai fatto un buon lavoro, allora." gli disse Harry, ammirando il modo in cui gli occhi di Louis si illuminarono al complimento.

Magari Niall aveva ragione. Forse Louis non era così male. "Hey, so che venerdì le cose che ho detto non sono state molto carine, volevo solo dirti che mi dispiace."

Louis sembrava scioccato. "Non devi scusarti, Harry. Ti capisco. Anche ciò che ho detto io era sbagliato."

"Si," concordò Harry "lo era."

Louis sembrava imbarazzato, le sue guance si colorarono di un rosa acceso.

"Ma," disse Niall cercando di allentare la tensione. "Vi siete scusati entrambi quindi ora è acqua passata, no?"

Louis guardò Harry con uno sguardo quasi supplicante, ed il riccio rispose, "Si, acqua passata."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Ho aggiornato dopo solo un giorno! E' un record! No okay. Volevo dirvi, se non l'avete ancora fatto, di passare sul mio profilo trovate altre traduzioni! Spero il capitolo vi sia piaciuto e ci leggiamo al prossimo.
> 
> Love you all.  
>  _-fedah_


	4. Capitolo IV

 

Era l'ora di pranzo del lunedì seguente quando Harry si recò nell'auditorium. Ogni volta che aveva una cattiva giornata, era solito andare lì, prendere una delle chitarre, e cantare una canzone che esprimesse i suoi sentimenti. Ne aveva davvero bisogno. Aveva avuto uno scontro terribile con Liam. Letteralmente. Harry era andato accidentalmente contro il suo ex-amico, che non ne rimase esattamente felice. Aveva sbattuto il riccio a terra, accusandolo di star provando a molestarlo, e poi gli aveva sferrato un calcio dritto nello stomaco. Non fu molto forte, ma era pur sempre un calcio.

Harry ricacciò la rabbia e le lacrime mentre muoveva abilmente le dita sulle corde della chitarra ed iniziava a cantare una canzone su cui stava lavorando.

_"Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you?_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in you room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming?_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what is like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be let down in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life"_ *

Harry era talmente perso nelle sue emozioni e nelle parole, che non si rese conto della persona che se ne stava in piedi lì vicino, ascoltandolo cantare. Non prima che finisse di cantare ed il ragazzo che lo stava osservando prese parola.

"Hai una bellissima voce."

Harry saltò leggermente ed alzò immediatamente lo sguardo. "Louis, che ci fai qui?"

"In realtà ti cercavo."

Harry sembrava disorientato. "Perché?"

Louis spostò il peso da un piede all'altro a disagio prima di rispondere. "Volevo solo parlarti. Conoscerti."

"Vuoi conoscermi?" chiese Harry, sorpreso che un giocatore di football volesse qualcosa da lui.

"Si, sembri forte."

Harry strinse gli occhi. "Mi stai prendendo per il culo? È un altro complotto architettato da Liam e Zayn così che potrete ridere ancora di me? O meglio, prendermi da solo e picchiarmi?"

"No, Harry," rispose Louis ridendo. "Sono serio. È ciò che ho cercato di dirti in questi giorni. Non sono come gli altri giocatori. Non voglio farti del male."

Harry gli sorrise guardandolo dritto negli occhi blu. Beh, cosa ne posso sapere, pensò Harry, magari a Louis Tomlinson importa davvero.

"Beh, in questo caso, siediti e possiamo parlare." Louis ricambiò il sorriso e si sedette vicino ad Harry sul palco.

Passarono il resto della pausa pranzo nell'auditorium. La conversazione tra i due fluì liberamente. Ad Harry sembrò quasi fossero amici di vecchia data. Parlarono di moltissime cose, ma qualsiasi argomento toccassero, finivano sempre per parlare di musica. Louis scoprì che ad Harry piaceva scrivere e comporre canzoni e fu sorpreso di sapere che la canzone che Harry stava cantando quando aveva messo piede nell'auditorium era stata scritta proprio dal riccio. Harry rimase stupito dal fatto che Louis, un giocatore di football, si interessasse così tanto alla musica. Fu ancora più sorpreso quando Louis si sedette al pianoforte ed iniziò a suonare una bellissima canzone.

"Wow, Louis. Non avevo idea suonassi." Disse Harry mentre guardava l'altro ragazzo premere le dita affusolate sui tasti bianchi.

Louis gli sorrise semplicemente mentre oscillava leggermente a ritmo con la musica che stava suonando. "Ci sono un sacco di cose che non sai di me, Harry."

"Inizio a notarlo."

"Tu suoni?" chiese Louis dopo aver finito la canzone.

"Non molto, no. Ho preso un po' di lezioni quando ero molto piccolo, ma le mie abilità si fermano a 'Mary aveva un piccolo agnellino'." **

Louis tirò la testa indietro e lasciò uscire una grossa risata; una risata che ad Harry iniziava a piacere davvero tanto. "Hey, spacco con quella canzone!"

Louis ridacchiò ancora e gli disse di provarglielo. Ridendo, Harry gli diede una piccola gomitata prima di sgranchirsi le spalle e far schioccare le nocche. Era fantastico per Louis vederlo provare a diventare serio per suonare una canzoncina per bambini. Quando iniziò a suonare, Louis non perse l'opportunità di intonare le parole.

Quando la canzone finì, Harry guardò Louis, che era tutto imbarazzato per aver cantato. "Louis, hai una bellissima voce."

"Oh, per favore. Non è vero." Rispose Louis, arrossendo al complimento e alzandosi dalla panca del piano.

"No, no. È vero." disse Harry in tono serio.

"Sei la prima persona a sentirmi cantare che lo pensa. Tutti giudicano la mia voce troppo stridula o strana."

Harry corrugò la fronte, "Beh, quelle persone si sbagliano. La tua voce è rassicurante, e suona benissimo accompagnata dal piano. Canti mai mentre suoni?"

Louis scosse la testa. "Non molto. Di solito suono soltanto, è una fantastica via di fuga."

Harry gli rivolse semplicemente un altro sguardo confuso.

"Mi piace suonare quando sono solo; quando ho bisogno di scappare dalla realtà."

"È esattamente ciò che sento quando canto o suono la chitarra." disse Harry. "È davvero l'unica cosa che ora come ora riesca a farmi sentire meglio ogni volta che ho una brutta giornata. Non lo sa nessuno, tranne Niall. Non voglio che loro riescano a rovinare tutto questo. Non so come reagirei se Zayn o Liam me lo portassero via. "

"Non preoccuparti, Harry. Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me." Disse Louis. "È per questo che eri qui? Per quello che ti ha detto Liam stamattina?"

Harry spalancò gli occhi. "Tu eri lì?"

Louis sembrava quasi in disappunto con se stesso per essersi lasciato scappare quell'informazione. "Ascolta, Harry. Mi dispiace. Avrei voluto fare qualcosa per fermarlo."

Harry scosse la testa e si alzò dalla panca del piano, avendo così la possibilità di guardare il castano dall'alto. "Avresti potuto dire qualcosa, Louis. Avresti potuto dire qualsiasi cosa! Avresti anche potuto aiutarmi ad alzarmi dal pavimento. Se davvero volevi essere mio amico, avresti potuto schierarti dalla mia parte per una volta.."

"Harry, voglio farlo.. è solo che.. io.. uh" esitò e si corrucciò, non riuscendo a trovare le parole.

"Oh mio Dio! Sei uguale a loro, non è vero? Ti vergogni perfino a farti vedere con me! Sono gay e tu non vuoi rovinare la tua brillante reputazione da ragazzo etero. Ma non preoccuparti, Louis. Lo capisco. Mi dispiace solo di aver perso così tanto tempo credendo che tu potessi valere qualcosa." Harry girò i tacchi e si diresse velocemente verso l'uscita dell'auditorium.

Louis era devastato.

"Harry, per favore." lo chiamò "Giuro, non sono come loro." Ma non importava cosa avrebbe detto; poteva solo guardare l'altro ragazzo correre via da lui chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un tonfo.

Harry se n'era andato tanto velocemente che non poté a vedere le lacrime che si formarono negli occhi di Louis. O il modo in cui la voce si spezzò alle ultime parole pronunciate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * La canzone usata non è stata assolutamente stata scritta da Harry. Anzi, è una delle mie preferite, si chiama "Welcome To My Life" ed è dei Simple Plan.
> 
> ** "Mary aveva un piccolo agnellino", in inglese "Mary had a Little Lamb", è una conosciutissima filastrocca originaria del nord-America. Non so se l'avete mai sentita, ma c'è una versione italiana.
> 
>  
> 
> Hoola! Sono già qui! Ieri ho postato una nuova OS, si chiama I Know You Have A Heavy Heart (I Can Feel It When We Kiss), e potete trovarla sul mio profilo!
> 
> A presto!  
>  _-fedah_


	5. Capitolo V

   
 

Harry corse fuori dall'auditorium ribollente di rabbia. Come aveva potuto credere che Louis fosse diverso dalle altre in quel posto dimenticato da Dio? Era talmente arrabbiato che non notò nemmeno Niall mentre camminava per il corridoio.

"Whoa, Harry! Stai bene?"

Harry dovette cercare di calmarsi e ricomporsi per ritornare al suo naturale stato di calma. "Oh, Niall. Non ti avevo visto." rispose, spostandosi alcuni ricci dalla faccia.

"Chiaramente. Sei sicuro di star bene? Sembri.. frustrato." Disse Niall.

"Certo che sto bene. Non preoccuparti. Devo andare in classe. Ci vediamo alla partita di stasera. Penso che mia mamma voglia portarci fuori per una pizza dopo, va bene?"

"Uhh, okay. Sembra bello. Ci vediamo dopo, allora." Niall lo guardò confuso mentre il riccio lo lasciava per raggiungere la classe.

Era ancora lì a cercare di capire cos'era appena successo quando la porta dell'auditorium si aprì rivelando una seconda figura.

"Louis?" chiese Niall, notando gli occhi gonfi e rossi del castano. "Amico, cosa c'è che non va?"

Louis alzò lo sguardo dal pavimento, ovviamente sorpreso che qualcuno lo stesse osservando. Si strofinò velocemente gli occhi con la manica della maglia e si schiarì la gola.

"St-sto bene, Niall. Niente di cui preoccuparsi. Devo andare. Ci vediamo alla partita stasera?" non aspettò una risposa; abbassò solo lo sguardo e camminò via, raggiungendo la sua prossima classe che era nella direzione opposta da quella dove Harry era sparito pochi momenti prima.

Niall restò semplicemente lì completamente perplesso. Non poteva non continuare a chiedersi 'cosa diavolo è appena successo?'

—

Harry seguì sua madre sugli spalti dello stadio fino ad arrivare a sedersi su un paio di posti liberi. Il pomeriggio era stato lungo e pesante, ed Harry continuava a tormentarsi pensando a ciò che era successo con Louis quella mattina. Aveva esagerato? Non voleva pensaci, poiché le persone a cui importava davvero di lui sarebbero state dalla sua parte in qualunque caso. Se Louis avesse davvero voluto essergli amico, non sarebbe stato solo triste per lui mentre veniva colpito da Liam, avrebbe fatto qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, per aiutarlo.

"È così eccitante!" disse Anne dopo essersi sistemata, interrompendo i pensieri di Harry. "Non vedevo Niall giocare da anni."

Harry sorrise a sua madre. "Non riesco a credere che tu sia venuta con me, mamma. Sembri sempre annoiata quando guardiamo il football in tv."

Anne gli rivolse uno sguardo offeso prima che il figlio aggiungesse velocemente "Non che mi importi, mamma. Amo passare del tempo con te. E sai di aver fatto la felicità di Niall offrendogli una pizza."

La donna sorrise alla notizia; conosceva troppo bene Niall. Era come un secondo figlio per lei e un fratello per Harry. Aveva apprezzato enormemente il fatto che non avesse abbandonato il suo bambino anni prima. Non era a conoscenza di tutto ciò che succedeva a scuola, ma sapeva che Harry non stesse passando un periodo facile. Comprare una pizza a Niall per ringraziarlo per tutto ciò che stava facendo era il minimo che potesse fare.

Poco dopo l'annuncio del telecronista riecheggió nello stadio, facendo sobbalzare Harry ed Anne, "Tutti in piedi per i Doncaster Rovers!"

Tutti si alzarono facendo il tifo mentre i ragazzi vestiti con i colori della scuola entravano in campo muovendo la braccia esaltati.

La partita iniziò. Harry aveva quasi dimenticato quanto si facesse fatica a star dietro alla palla mentre veniva calciata dai i giocatori. Era seduto abbastanza vicino per riuscire a vedere che quanto stesse Il sudore colava dalle loro facce mentre correvano cercando di intercettare la palla. Vide Niall tirarla a Liam, che mosse le gambe in un'azione fluida. Il piede connesso alla palla prima che quest'ultima fosse calciata, il pubblico che la guardava volare verso la porta, aspettando che raggiungesse la rete. Harry trattenne il fiato.

"Goal!" annunciò il telecronista ai fans già urlanti. Non importava che Liam fosse una persona orribile agli occhi di Harry, non poteva non ammettere che fosse un giocatore bravissimo.

Il resto della partita fu abbastanza avvincente; ci furono un fallo subito dalla squadra avversaria, una quasi-rissa tra due giocatori e tante azioni. Il punteggio finale era di sei a cinque per la squadra in casa. Avevano vinto.

Quando la partita finì, Harry stava morendo di sete per il troppo tifo; così andò a comprare una bottiglia d'acqua mentre Anne attraversava il campo per cercare Niall, così che potessero andare a mangiare la loro pizza.

"Niall!" urlò Anne quando il biondo le si avvicinò con un grande sorriso stampato in faccia ed un ragazzo che non aveva mai visto prima. "Siete stati grandi!"

Niall le rivolse un altro sorriso affezionato. "Hey Anne! Sono così felice tu sia venuta. Questo è Louis! È uno dei nostri nuovi giocatori; ha giocato benissimo stasera ed ha anche segnato!"

"Ciao Louis! Numero 17, non è vero? Ho tifato tanto per te quando hai fatto quel goal! Bel lavoro."

Louis arrossì leggermente al complimento, "Grazie, signora."

"Stavo portando via Niall per una pizza celebrativa. Vuoi unirti a noi? O hai piani con la tua famiglia?"

"Uh, no. Non ne ho," disse velocemente Louis. "lavorano stasera."

"Beh allora devi assolutamente venire con noi," disse Anne con un sorriso genuino. "mio caro."

Louis le rivolse un sorriso luminoso e guardò Niall, che stava annuendo energicamente in approvazione. "Certo, mi piacerebbe molto. Grazie mille."

"Sei più che benvenuto." rispose Anne.

"Allora, dov'è Harry?" chiese Niall.

Louis si congelò sul posto a quelle parole.

"È andato a prendere dell'acqua. La sua gola doleva dopo tutto quel tifo. Dovrebbe tornare presto.. oh! Eccolo." Anne guardò oltre le spalle dei ragazzi mentre suo figlio si avvicinava."

Niall si girò e si sbracciò verso l'amico. "Harry, vedi di muoverti! Sono affamato!"

"Calmati, Niall. la pizza non va da nessuna parte." Disse Harry avvicinandosi, congelandosi subito dopo vedendo Louis vicino Niall e sua madre. Sentì una rabbia improvvisa e si corrucciò. "Louis? Cosa cazzo ci fai qui?"

La mascella di Anne cadde a quelle parole. "Harry! Non ti permettere di utilizzare quel linguaggio!"

Louis se ne stava lì scioccato mentre cercava di portare ogni pezzo al proprio posto. "Anne è tua madre, Harry? Pensavo.. voglio dire, non avevo realizzato.." farfugliò "I-io mi sono appena ricordato di dover tornare a casa. M-mi dispiace."

Anne sembrava confusa. Guardò il castano e poi suo figlio, che fumava di rabbia. Questa volta collegò le cose. "Oh, tu sei quel Louis."

Louis era perplesso, le sue sopracciglia erano sollevate mentre pensava ' _Sa chi sono? Harry le ha parlato di me?_ '

"Sei lo stronzo che infastidisce mio figlio a scuola!"

"Cosa? No, io.." Louis balbettò, arretrando inconsciamente dalla donna, che aveva appena iniziato a gridare.

"Ascoltami bene," disse Anne avvicinandosi a lui, puntando un dito nella sua direzione. "non mi importa se sei la nuova stella del calcio di questa scuola; di una solo un'altra parola a mio figlio e mi assicurerò personalmente che tu venga espulso!"

Louis era terrorizzato. Non riusciva a parlare, e si ritrovò ad avere problemi anche a respirare.

Niall si avvicinò al ragazzo, che ora tremava. "Stai seriamente facendo del male a Harry? Perché lo fai? Pensavo fossimo amici! Ed i miei amici non feriscono Harry!"

Louis ansimò cercando di riprendere fiato. Voleva disperatamente difendersi; voleva dirgli che si sbagliavano, ma non riusciva ad emettere un suono. Continuava semplicemente ad indietreggiare allontanandosi dalle due persone che continuavano a gridargli contro.

"Se ti vedo dargli ancora problemi, non esiterò a picchiarti! Hai capito?" urlò Niall. Louis lo fissò con gli occhi spalancati, quindi Niall strinse le mani in sue pugni e ripeté, "Hai capito?"

Niall sapeva che non avrebbe davvero fatto del male al castano, non era predisposto alla violenza. Louis, però, non sapeva cosa aspettarsi. Pensava che lo avrebbe colpito per davvero quindi portò le mani a coprirsi la faccia per proteggersi, completamente terrorizzato.

Anne e Niall non poterono notarlo, offuscati dalla rabbia.

Harry, d'altro canto, non poté fare a meno di notare lo sguardo di Louis mentre subiva le urla. Sembrava provasse puro terrore. E nonostante fosse arrabbiato con lui, il suo cuore si spezzò un po' vedendo quanto sembrasse fragile.

"Ragazzi, basta." Disse Harry mentre prendeva sua madre e Niall dal braccio. "Solo, andiamo a mangiare."

Anne sembrò allontanarsi da Louis, ma Niall gli diede un'ultima occhiata, "Non posso credere di averti anche difeso!"

Louis ansimò guardando i tre andare via dal campo. La sua vista era sfocata, tuttavia. Si sentiva male, un mare di lacrime solitarie lasciarono i suoi occhi per poi scivolare sul suo viso mentre trovava la forza di muovere le gambe per arrivare al muro di cemento vicino gli spogliatoi.

Barcollante, scivolò contro il cemento e si sedette sul pavimento, con la testa nascosta tra le ginocchia, sperando che il terreno potesse aprirsi e risucchiarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Allora? Come vi sembra la storia fino ad ora? So che siamo ancora ai primi capitoli che sono solo un'introduzione (la vera e propria storia deve ancora arrivare e vi assicuro sarà bellissima. non necessariamente felice, ma bellissima.), ma sarei felicissima di ascoltare i vostri pareri! Vi consiglio inoltre di passare a leggere le altre mie traduzioni che trovate sul profilo, non ve ne pentirete!
> 
> A presto!  
>  _-fedah_


	6. Capitolo VI

 

Nessuno scelse di menzionare l'accaduto alla cena quella sera. Anne ed i due ragazzi gustarono la pizza extra-large che Niall aveva espressamente preteso e chiacchierarono normalmente. Nessuno voleva parlare dell'enorme faccenda riguardante il castano; così scelsero semplicemente di ignorarla. Niall se n'era andato dal campo arrabbiato come Harry non l'aveva mai visto. Sapeva che a Niall piacesse il giocatore dagli occhi blu, e che lo considerava già un amico fidato. Harry si sentì quasi in colpa. Louis gli era sembrato terrificato; soprattutto quando Niall aveva mimato il gesto di un pugno.

Inconsciamente, Harry sapeva che c'era molto di più in Louis di quello che l'occhio riusciva a notare. Forse il giocatore non era davvero come appariva ai suoi occhi.

—

I giorni dopo furono abbastanza vuoti. Liam e Zayn avevano ignorato il riccio, che a sua volta era riuscito ad evitare qualsiasi imbarazzante incontro con Louis, e Niall aveva finalmente smesso di chiedere ad Harry i dettagli dei presunti 'atti di bullismo' di Louis nei confronti del riccio.

Harry si sentiva ancora un po' in colpa per aver fatto credere a tutti che Louis fosse un bullo. Aveva visto il ragazzo più basso nei corridoi nei giorni passati, ed aveva notato che aveva perso il suo solito sorriso, che faceva brillare gli occhi blu. Si sentiva male anche per aver messo Niall contro Louis. Al biondo piaceva davvero l'altro ragazzo; pensava fosse a posto, ma ora non riusciva a stare nemmeno nella stessa stanza con Louis. Era una situazione complicata, davvero.

Decise che avrebbe sistemato le cose. Avrebbe fatto capire a Niall che c'era stato un malinteso e che non avrebbe dovuto provare tutto quell'astio nei confronti del castano. Poi avrebbe fatto in modo di ricominciare a vedere quel bellissimo sorriso.

_Un momento, da quando mi importa del suo sorriso?_  Harry non poté fermarsi dal pensare. Non che trovasse Louis attraente o qualcosa del genere. Poteva ammettere però che il ragazzo avesse dei bellissimi occhi, che diventavano ancora più luminosi accompagnati da quel sorriso. E beh, non poteva nemmeno negare che nonostante il castano fosse molto piccolo di statura, era tonico e chiaramente ben allenato.

Harry poté sentire le sue labbra curvarsi in un sorriso ripensando a quanto fosse attraente Louis mentre correva per il campo, calciando la palla e-

"Perché sorridi, Styles?" le labbra di Harry si abbassarono velocemente quando sentì quella voce. Solitamente avrebbe ignorato il ragazzo, ma qualcosa dentro di lui gli imponeva di combattere stavolta.

"Cosa, Liam?" sputò, la voce intrisa di veleno. "Non sono autorizzato a sorridere, ora?"

Liam sembrava scioccato mentre guardava Harry rispondergli a tono, ma non si fece intimorire. "Di fatto, non lo sei!"

"Come ti pare." disse semplicemente Harry roteando gli occhi. Si girò, pronto ad andarsene, quando una mano gli prese il braccio impedendogli di proseguire.

"Da quando hai spina dorsale, frocio?"

Harry strinse gli occhi. "È l'unico insulto che il tuo cervello sottosviluppato riesce ad elaborare?"

"No." disse Liam, sorprendendo Harry quando non lo colpì. "Ma è ciò che ti ferisce di più. Odi quando le persone ti chiamano frocio, o quando dicono che sei strano. Ti fanno provare troppa vergogna perché sai che è disgustoso. Ma sai anche che non puoi fare niente per cambiare te stesso; è per questo che quelle parole di feriscono così tanto."

Harry se ne stava lì, ad ascoltare ciò che Liam gli diceva. Sapeva che non fossero vere, non si vergognava della sua sessualità, ma facevano comunque male. Gli squarciavano il cuore come un coltello. Abbassò la testa quando sentì che le lacrime stavano per arrivare.

"Oh, il povero bambino piange?" lo schernì Liam. "Hai bisogno che ti accompagni in auditorium così puoi cantare un'altra delle tue canzoni depresse?"

La testa di Harry scattò su. "Cos'hai appena detto?"

"È così, non è vero? So tutto di ciò che fai dopo i nostri.. scontri. In realtà è abbastanza lusinghiero; scrivi così tante canzoni su di me."

Harry non sapeva cosa dire. Come faceva Liam a sapere della sua musica? Era la sua paura più grande, che lo scoprisse e gli portasse via la sua unica via di fuga dal dolore.

"Dimmi, ci sono anche delle canzoni d'amore dedicate a me, frocio?"

Harry strattonò il suo braccio via dalla presa di Liam e si allontanò velocemente. Sentiva le lacrime arrivare e non riusciva a sopportare il pensiero di dare al suo bullo la gioia di vederlo piangere.

Harry era ovviamente distratto e non prestava molta attenzione a dove camminava, quindi girando l'angolo, si lasciò scappare un sorpreso "Ommphh." quando il suo corpo si scontro con quello di qualcun altro.

"Oddio! Mi dispiace; non stavo guardando.. oh, ciao, Harry." Disse Louis prendendo al volo il ragazzo dagli occhi pieni di lacrime. "Hey, va tutto bene?"

Harry alzò lo sguardo dopo aver ripreso l'equilibrio e fissò il ragazzo di fronte a lui. Non disse una parola.

_Era stato lui a dire tutto a Liam._

Louis continuava a guardarlo preoccupato. "Harry, cosa c'è che non va?"

Harry lasciò perdere qualsiasi ragionamento razionale e puntò un dito dritto sulla faccia del ragazzo. "Cosa diavolo c'è di sbagliato in te?" sogghignò.

Louis lo guardò con confusione mista a panico. "Harry, io.."

"No." Lo fermò Harry. "Io parlo, tu ascolti."

La mascella di Louis si strinse.

"Mi hai rovinato!" disse Harry, spingendo il castano contro il muro.

Louis scosse la testa, non avendo idea a cosa il ragazzo più alto si riferisse, ma non volendo nemmeno che Harry lo colpisse. Sembrava totalmente arrabbiato per qualcosa.

"Hai detto a Liam della mia musica." Harry spintonò Louis e lo guardò. "Mi fidavo di te."

Louis chiuse gli occhi e rilasciò il respiro, rendendosi conto di averlo trattenuto fino a quell'istante, cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo. "Harry-"

Fu interrotto ancora.

Questa volta, però, Harry perse completamente il controllo, bloccando il castano per le spalle in una morsa ferrea. "Avevi promesso di non dirlo a nessuno!"

Louis sussultò e provò a liberarsi.

"Avevo ragione, dopotutto. Volevi essermi amico solo per prenderti gioco di me!" esclamò Harry, stringendo le braccia di Louis talmente forte da lasciare dei lividi.

Louis scosse la testa, e non poté fermare un lamento che gli scappò dalle labbra.

Il suono addolorato fu abbastanza per far rinsavire Harry dal suo temporaneo stato di instabilità, e liberò immediatamente il ragazzo dalla sua presa.

Louis cadde sul pavimento e si allontanò velocemente da Harry, abbracciando se stesso e gemendo di dolore.

Lo stomaco di Harry si aggrovigliò appena capì ciò che aveva fatto.

"L-Louis, mi dispiace." Iniziò, avvicinandosi al ragazzo, che se ne stava ancora terrorizzato sul pavimento del corridoio. "N-non volevo farlo.. per favore, perdonami."

Louis lo guardò con le lacrime che gli macchiavano la faccia. "N-non toccarmi." farfugliò mentre prendeva grossi respiri.

Harry lo guardò semplicemente pieno di vergogna. Non aveva mai alzato un dito su nessuno. Lui, più di tutti, sapeva cosa di provasse ad essere spintonato contro gli armadietti, trattato con nessun rispetto. Sentiva una fortissima stretta allo stomaco.

"Louis, per favore. Lascia che ti aiuti." sentiva le lacrime iniziare ad inondargli gli occhi.

L'altro ragazzo scosse la testa e si alzò dal pavimento, dolorante. Gli faceva male tutto e si appoggiò agli armadietti per sorreggersi. Guardò Harry, con le lacrime a bagnare ancora le sue guance. "Pensavo fossi diverso da loro."

Subito dopo scansò il riccio e se ne andò, lasciando Harry solo con l'incredulità ed il disgusto verso ciò che aveva fatto.  
 


	7. Capitolo VII

 

Harry era infelice. Da quando aveva avuto quella conversazione con Liam, l'intera scuola sembrava essere a conoscenza del suo segreto. Un semplice, normalissimo hobby che chiunque avrebbe apprezzato e supportato, se non si fosse trattato di Harry. Avrebbe avuto un intero esercito di ragazze ai suoi piedi ed i ragazzi lo avrebbero ammirato grazie alle sue canzoni, se solo non fosse stato gay. Quella gloria gli ricordava la sua vecchia vita. Ora, Harry era costretto a fare i conti con gli insulti di quegli idioti, che fingevano di strimpellare una chitarra o di impugnare un microfono non appena lo intercettavano tra i corridoi. La parte peggiore era, però, il non poter più andare in auditorium a pranzo, poiché era stato preso d'assedio dai suoi tormentatori.

Si, Harry era infelice. Si ritrovò a camminare ancora a testa bassa per i corridoi. Evitava strategicamente alcune zone della scuola che sapeva essere frequentate da Liam ed i suoi amichetti disadattati. Aveva problemi con gli atleti giornalmente, i loro abusi erano crescenti. Tuttavia, c'era un giocatore in particolare che continuava ad invadere la mente di Harry. Un pensiero fisso che non riusciva a mandare via - cos'è successo a Louis?

Il ragazzo dagli occhi blu sembrava essere scomparso dalla faccia della terra. Harry non lo vedeva dall'orribile confronto avvenuto nel corridoio, molti giorni prima. Non era mai con i suoi compagni di squadra ed non lo aveva visto nemmeno alle lezioni che avevano in comune.

Harry lo aveva cercato attivamente da quel giorno; ma il ragazzo era come scomparso. Aveva iniziato a preoccuparsi di avergli fatto davvero del male. Dopotutto, la spinta contro il muro era stata abbastanza forte. Era anche a conoscenza del fatto di aver stretto il ragazzo in una presa quasi mortale.

Harry non riuscì a non pensare a quel pomeriggio ancora e ancora. Il ragazzo sembrava troppo scosso per aver ricevuto solo una spinta all'armadietto. Aveva il viso contratto dal dolore e si teneva un fianco. Harry era convinto di averlo visto zoppicare mentre si allontanava da lui. Non avrebbe potuto causare tutti quei danni solo con una spinta, giusto?

Harry era disgustato da se stesso mentre la sua mente gli riproponeva la conversazione avuta con Louis solo pochi giorni prima. ' _credo di essere solo stato urtato ieri mattina quando sono finito contro gli armadietti_.'

Si corrucciò mentre camminava verso la prossima lezione pensando;  _Oh mio dio. Sono diventato un bullo. Sono diventato come Liam._

Harry ebbe un'illuminazione nel bel mezzo della lezione d'inglese, non appena la campanella suonò avvertendo i ragazzi; si catapultò fuori dalla classe alla ricerca di qualcuno.

Era arrivato il momento di scovare Louis Tomlinson e mettere a posto le cose.

—

Harry cercò per l'intera scuola durante la pausa pranzo, ma non concluse niente. Ovviamente non poteva chiedere a nessuno dei giocatori dove il loro compagno passasse il tempo libero. E sapeva che Niall non ne aveva idea, e se anche l'avesse saputo non gliel'avrebbe detto. Era ancora furioso con il castano per aver "fatto del male" ad Harry.

Il riccio grugnì frustrato quando sentì il suono della campanella, doveva tornare in classe. Quindi, decise che avrebbe aspettato che le lezioni del giorno finissero per continuare le sue ricerche. Era diventato uno degli assistenti dei professori durante l'ultimo periodo dell'anno, quindi sarebbe stato più semplice per lui lasciare prima le lezioni.

_Se fossi un atleta, dove mi nasconderei?_

L'unico posto a cui riuscì a pensare fu la mensa, poiché Niall era un atleta, ed amava il cibo. Ad ogni modo, Harry ci aveva già guardato. Continuò a camminare per un corridoio a caso passando davanti alla palestra, fermandosi di colpo.

_Duh. Probabilmente è in palestra. Come ho fatto a non pensarci?_

Harry rimase fermo davanti alle enormi porte, riflettendo. E se anche gli altri giocatori fossero li? Doveva cogliere l'occasione pregando che non ci fossero e rischiare di essere picchiato violentemente? O doveva seguire la via più semplice e continuare a cercare Louis il giorno seguente?

Harry prese un respiro profondo e lentamente abbassò il grande maniglione entrando. Decise di dover mettere le cose al loro posto con Louis il prima possibile. Non c'era nessuno nell'enorme palestra. Ma quando Harry, rassegnato, stava per lasciare il posto, notò una piccola luce accesa nella stanza per il fitness, sul lato più lungo della sala.

Vi si diresse lentamente, felice che ci fosse una piccola finestra incastrata nella porta così da poter dare un'occhiata all'interno senza essere notato. Quando arrivò, guardò attraverso la finestrella.

La prima cosa che Harry notò furono i vari macchinari per le esercitazioni deserti. Analizzò ogni punto della stanza, prima che i suoi occhi venissero catturati dall'unica persona lì dentro.

Louis Tomlinson era in piedi davanti ad un grande sacco da boxe rosso; colpendolo duramente. Indossava dei pantaloni della tuta bianchi ed una canotta. Aveva il viso arrossato e ricoperto di goccioline. Il cotone era impregnato di sudore ed appiccicato al corpo dell'atleta, e permetteva ad Harry di osservare ogni singolo muscolo tirato e messo in evidenza.

Harry non poté fermarsi dal fissare il ragazzo durante tutto l'allenamento.

Louis combatteva egregiamente contro il sacco. Sferrando un pugno con la sinistra prima di colpirlo ripetutamente con la destra. Rimbalzava sulle punte dei piedi con movimenti fluidi.

Harry continuò ad ammirare la sua bravura. Sapeva fosse capace di usare i piedi, considerando che era nella squadra di football, ma osservare gli intricati movimenti che compieva facendo boxe era impressionante. Harry pensò che sarebbe stato un ottimo ballerino.

Nonostante la piccola stanza fosse chiusa, Harry riusciva a sentire i suoni che Louis emetteva ogni volta che colpiva il sacco. Grugniti e gemiti riempivano la stanza ed Harry riuscì a sentire la sua faccia arrossarsi ed accaldarsi ascoltando e guardando l'atleta.

Louis sentiva che qualcuno lo stesse osservando, quindi interruppe il suo allenamento con un pugno ancora sospeso in aria e si girò velocemente verso la porta.

Harry si precipitò fuori dalla sua visuale, per poi sedersi a terra con la schiena poggiata sul cemento duro della palestra.

Era appena stato sorpreso a sbirciare?

Trattenne il respiro e chiuse gli occhi, sforzandosi di ascoltare qualsiasi rumore per capire se Louis si stesse avvicinando. Aveva il cuore che batteva a mille. Come avrebbe fatto a captare dei passi essendo assordato dal battito del suo cuore?

Avrebbe dovuto arrischiarsi a guardare di nuovo oltre la finestra?

I ricordi di un film horror visto un po' di tempo prima riaffiorarono. Tutti sapevano che era nel momento in cui la vittima guardava di nuovo attraverso la finestra che veniva catturata dall'assassino pazzo.

Ma questo non era un film horror, e Louis decisamente non era un assassino. In più, Harry era autorizzato, in quanto studente, ad usufruire della stanza del fitness. Decise di accantonare qualsiasi irrazionale paura e fare ciò per cui aveva cercato Louis tutto quel tempo.

Prese qualche respiro profondo per riuscire a ricomporsi prima di alzarsi e tornare alla porta. Afferrò la maniglia e la abbassò velocemente, prima di poter cambiare idea.

"Louis, so che sono passati un po' di giorni e probabilmente mi odi e vuoi picchiarmi, ma ho bisogno..."

Harry si fermò non appena realizzò che il ragazzo non fosse nella stanza.

Merda.

Lentamente, Harry la attraversò, diretto agli spogliatoi della palestra. Louis doveva essere lì. Entrò e camminò cautamente dietro una fila di armadietti, non voleva cogliere Louis di sorpresa e finire vittima di un suo gancio sinistro. Dopo averlo visto prendere a pugni il sacco, era chiaro che sapesse come combattere, ed Harry proprio non voleva un naso rotto.

Poté sentire un rumore arrivare da una direzione ben definita, così si girò da quella parte. Non appena si avvicinò furtivamente, capì che quel rumore in realtà era un canto.

_Oh mio Dio. Sta fottutamente cantando. Ed è bravissimo!_

Harry non riusciva a credere che il ragazzo avesse una voce del genere, era fantastica. Si avvicinò ancora, aspettando di sentire altri suoni fuoriuscire con quel tono meraviglioso.

Mentre si avvicinava, il suono si amplificava e diventava sempre più chiaro, fino a quando non si rese conto del suo desiderio di sentire più spesso quella voce. Aveva, tuttavia, trascurato un dettaglio fondamentale avvicinandosi.

Louis era sotto la doccia.

Harry sentì gli occhi uscirgli dalle orbite non appena si accorse del ragazzo che gli dava la schiena in piedi sotto la doccia. Era nudo. La visuale era disturbata dall'enorme quantità di vapore che lo avvolgeva, ma riusciva in qualche modo a scorgere le piccole goccioline d'acqua che dal retro della testa scivolavano sul collo, le bolle create dallo shampoo scendevano sui muscoli tonici.

Gli occhi di Harry inevitabilmente seguirono il loro percorso, fu grato al cemento che divideva le docce per aver coperto parti di Louis che non avrebbe dovuto vedere.

Harry pensò velocemente ad una ritirata dalle docce, ma la voce del ragazzo lo aveva catturato completamente.

_Ha la voce di un angelo._

Harry era talmente affascinato dal canto di Louis che non sentì l'acqua della doccia spegnersi. Era così preso che non notò nemmeno Louis fare alcuni passi lontano dalla doccia, mormorando la canzone che precedentemente stava cantando.

In quel momento, Louis si rese finalmente conto del suo spettatore e lasciò uscire un ansito sorpreso.

Si fermò immediatamente, i suoi piedi bagnati scivolarono sul pavimento facendolo quasi cadere. Louis si sistemo inconsciamente lo striminzito asciugamano verde che gli avvolgeva i fianchi, coprendo a malapena le sue parti intime. Guardò Harry con occhi orripilati.

"Harry! Ma che diavolo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa! Mi sono resa conto di dover assolutamente rileggere i capitoli precedenti in cerca di errori, poiché è raro che mi fermi a rileggere il tutto dopo averlo tradotto. Non ho molto da dire, godetevi il capitolo e se vi va lasciate una recensione con le vostre opinioni! Sono curiosissima di sentirle.
> 
> A presto!  
>  _-fedah_


	8. Capitolo VIII

__

 

_Ohmiodioohmiodioohmiodio_

Harry si congelò sul posto, la mascella scesa praticamente ai piedi. Aveva gli occhi completamente spalancati. Era incapace di parlare, incapace di muoversi, ma soprattutto di distogliere lo sguardo dal ben di Dio che gli si poneva davanti.

Louis Tomlinson era in piedi a meno di un metro di distanza da lui indossando solo un asciugamano.

Non era nemmeno sicuro si potesse definire un asciugamano. Era estremamente piccolo, somigliante più ad una salvietta.

Goccioline d'acqua continuavano a cadere dai suoi lucenti capelli castani, scorrendo sul viso leggermente abbronzato. Harry degludì guardando una delle gocce scivolare dal lato del volto del ragazzo fino ad arrivare al suo collo. Inghiottì un grosso grumo in gola guardando il modo in cui la stessa gocciolina scorreva sui muscoli tonici dell'atleta, scomparendo poi nel tessuto.

"Harry?" Louis riuscì a dire, sulla sua faccia ancora dipinti shock e tanta confusione. Strinse la presa sull'asciugamano mentre continuava a guardare il ragazzo che lo fissava, prima di ripetere il suo nome. "Harry?"

Harry sbattè le palpebre molte volte riportando gli occhi ad osservare il volto di Louis. Mosse le labbra come a voler dire qualcosa, ma non riuscì ad emettere nessun suono.

Louis lo fissò a sua volta, le sopracciglia inarcate, aspettando che il riccio dicesse qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.

Finalmente, dopo quella che sembrò un'eternità, il cervello di Harry sembrò riossigenarsi e riuscì a mettere insieme parole coerenti.

"I-io, beh vedi, um..." Harry inciampò nelle sue stesse parole, prima di decidere di essere semplicemente onesto. "Volevo parlarti."

Louis se ne stava lì, un'espressione illeggibile stampata sul volto.

Harry sussultò e cercò di spiegarsi meglio. "Volevo scusarmi. Ciò che ho fatto è stato orribile e non hai idea di quanto io sia dispiaciuto."

Louis continuava a stare in silenzio, ma la sua espressione cambiò. Ora sembrava ferito, il che fece intrecciare lo stomaco di Harry.

"Louis, per favore." Pregò, avvicinandosi al ragazzo. "Ti ho cercato per giorni. Me ne sono pentito e mi dispiace tanto, possiamo parlare?"

Louis non disse niente, ancora. Continuava solo a fissare Harry con uno sguardo da cucciolo bastonato.

Difatti, Harry emise un sospiro rumoroso ed abbassò lo sguardo. "Mi dispiace." Sussurrò con voce rotta. Girò i tacchi pronto a lasciare gli spogliatoi, quando la voce ugualmente debole di Louis parlò.

"Solo.. solo fammi vestire prima, okay?"

Harry chiuse gli occhi e sospirò sollevato girandosi verso il castano, annuendo. "Okay." Disse con un sorriso.

Louis si girò pronto ad andarsene e mentre si allontanava, Harry riuscì a vedere meglio la sua schiena. Era ricoperta di lividi e contusioni.

"Louis!" esclamò Harry, coprendosi la bocca con una mano, sotto shock.

Louis si girò ed arcuò un sopracciglio confuso.

"L-la tua schiena!" balbettò Harry, indicandola.

Louis sembrò immediatamente terrificato, il colore scomparve dalle sue gote e gli occhi saettarono per la stanza, come in cerca di un posto in cui nascondersi.

"N-non è niente.." provò a dire.

"Louis, per favore, lasciami dare un'occhiata." Pregò Harry.

Louis scosse la testa e mise su un sorriso palesemente finto. "Non preoccuparti, Harry. Sono sincero, sto bene. Sono solo le conseguenze del football." Guardò lentamente Harry, aspettando per vedere se il ragazzo avesse creduto alla storia. sfortunatamente per Louis, non lo fece.

"Sono serio, Louis. Fammi vedere."

Il castano scosse di nuovo la testa ed indietreggiò, scoccando al riccio uno sguardo quasi supplicante. "Voglio solo vestirmi."

"Per favore." Harry pregò ancora una volta, iniziando a preoccuparsi seriamente. "Lascia solo che mi accerti che tu stia bene."

Il maggiore rifletté per alcuni secondi, prima di abbassare la testa in segno di sconfitta e girarsi per mostrare la sua schiena ad Harry. Non appena fu di fronte al muro, chiuse gli occhi sentendo l'ansito di Harry alla vista della sua schiena contusa. Il riccio camminò verso di Louis, sfiorandogli poi delicatamente i lividi con due dita.

Louis sobbalzò al contatto improvviso.

Harry riuscì a sentire il suo cuore rompersi in un milione di piccoli pezzettini, considerando le possibili cause di quelle ferite.

"Louis," disse piano, girando il ragazzo gentilmente fino a fronteggiarlo. "Hai visto un dottore per quelle?"

Louis riuscì a malapena a scuotere la testa. Continuò a tenere lo sguardo basso imbarazzato, evitando qualsiasi tipo di contatto visivo con Harry.

"Ma le tue costole, Louis. Potrebbero essere rotte o qualcosa del genere."

"Te l'ho detto, sto bene." Sentenziò. "Ora posso, per favore, andare a vestirmi?"

Harry annuì piano, poi aggiunse "Abbiamo bisogno di parlarne. Hai detto a qualcuno quello che ti è successo?"

Gli occhi di Louis si spalancarono terrorizzati e scosse freneticamente la testa. "No! E tu non puoi dire niente! Promettimi che non lo dirai a nessuno!" Louis poteva percepire il suo respiro accorciarsi, mentre ansimò per riuscire a prendere aria.

Harry, che fu leggermente confuso dal quasi attacco di panico di Louis, disse "Louis, va tutto bene. Pensavo solo che forse dovresti vedere qualcuno, per assicurarti di non avere niente di rotto."

"Sto bene, Harry. Sono sincero."

"Mi dispiace così tanto, Louis." Disse Harry. "Non avrei assolutamente dovuto spingerti così forte contro quegli armadietti. Non riesco a credere che tu abbia ancora i lividi dopo tutti questi giorni."

La testa di Louis scattò in su e guardò Harry.

 _Cosa?_ Pensò. _Crede davvero sia sua la colpa se sono messo così male?_

Un sentimento nauseante si fece strada per il suo stomaco, e per un momento, Louis pensò che si sarebbe sentito male.

"Louis?"

_Magari dovrei dirglielo._

"Louis, stai bene?"

_Ho bisogno di dirgli che non è colpa sua. Devo solo dirgli la verità._

Harry stava iniziando a preoccuparsi per davvero. Louis era come perso, continuava a fissare il vuoto con occhi vitrei. Non guardando per davvero qualcosa.

_Ma non voglio che sappia la vera ragione. Non posso dirglielo._

Harry posò una mano sul braccio di Louis, un semplice tocco, che sembrò essere abbastanza per risvegliare il castano. "Louis, sei sicuro di stare bene?"

Il ragazzo annuì. E dopo essersi preso un momento per soppesare le sue parole disse "Va tutto bene, Harry. So che non volevi farmi del male. Tendo semplicemente a ferirmi facilmente. Ti perdono."

Harry lasciò uscire un ansito, il sollievo lo pervase. Annuì, "Okay. Perché non ti vesti? Così possiamo parlare."

Louis si girò e camminò verso il suo armadietto per cambiarsi. Mentre si infilava gli skinny jeans ed indossava la maglia di cotone, una lacrima solitaria gli tracciò la guancia.

_Avrei dovuto semplicemente dirgli la verità._   
_\-----------------_

Una manciata di minuti dopo, Louis ricomparve tenendo stretto a se il suo borsone imbottito 'Doncaster Rovers'. Camminò lungo gli armadietti fino a raggiungere Harry, aspettando che dicesse qualcosa.

"Quindi, so che probabilmente hai un allenamento a cui andare, ma vuoi prendere un tè con me o qualcosa del genere?" chiese timidamente Harry.

Louis alzò lo sguardo dal pavimento e sbattè le palpebre un po' di volte prima di rispondere. "C-certo. Sembra bello."

Insieme attraversarono i corridoi affollati fino a raggiungere il parcheggio.

"Vuoi che ci incontriamo da qualche parte?" chiese Harry, girandosi verso l'altro ragazzo una volta arrivati vicino la sua macchina.

"I-in realtà non ho una macchina." Rispose Louis.

"Oh. Beh, nessun problema. Salta su, guido io." disse Harry indicando la sua macchina.

Louis si accomodò sul sedile dei passeggeri, mettendosi poi la cintura. "Allora, dove mi porti?"

"Sei mai stato alla 'Fire House Tea'?"

Louis sorrise, "No, ma avevo intenzione di andarci. Ho sentito che hanno un tè fantastico."

"Oh, hanno il miglior tè del mondo." Rispose Harry facendo partire la macchina.

I due ragazzi ebbero dei piccoli, imbarazzanti scambi di opinioni durante il tragitto verso la casa del tè, posizionata ad alcuni isolati dalla scuola.

Una volta arrivati alla Fire House Tea Harry si fermò subito alla cassa per ordinare il suo solito tè allo zenzero prima di girarsi verso Louis. "Cosa prendi, Louis?"

Louis arrossì e rispose, "Sto bene così, grazie." Sembrò leggermente imbarazzato quando aggiunse "Ho dimenticato il mio portafogli."

"Non essere sciocco. È stata una mia idea! Offro io. Ora - cosa posso portarti?"

Louis sentì gli angoli della bocca curvarsi in un sorriso, una piccola scintilla ritornò a splendere nei suoi occhi color oceano e rispose, "Un tè bianco ai fiori di pesco, grazie."

Harry pagò le due bevande ed aspettò alla cassa mentre Louis andò a cercare un tavolo per due. Il negozio era quasi vuoto, ma scelse un tavolo in fondo alla sala, lontano dalla vista di osservatori indesiderati.

Una cameriera sorrise ad Harry ammiccando mentre gli porgeva le due tazze. "Ecco a te, dolcezza."

Harry arrossì furiosamente, gettando delle monete nel barattolo delle offerte prima di raggiungere Louis al tavolo.

"Grazie, Harry." Disse Louis, dopo aver preso un piccolo sorso dalla sua tazza. "Davvero, non dovevi."

"Era il minimo che potessi fare, dopo tutta questa faccenda." Rispose Harry.

Una valanga di sensi di colpa invasero Louis. Guardò Harry tristemente. "Per favore, smettila di scusarti. Non era poi così grave."

"Louis, sei pieno di lividi e contusioni. È grave."

_Si, ma non sei stato tu a causarli._

"Lasciamoci tutta questa faccenda alle spalle." Propose Louis. "Il passato è passato."

Harry sorrise leggermente. "D'accordo. Ma prima di farlo, ho bisogno di chiederti una cosa."

"Spara."

"Perché hai detto a Liam delle mie canzoni?" chiese Harry a voce bassa, i suoi occhi si rifiutavano di incontrare quelli di Louis.

"Harry," iniziò. "Ti assicuro di non aver detto una parola a Liam, o a chiunque altro."

Harry lo guardò, ora scrutandolo direttamente negli occhi, e dopo una lunga pausa sospirò "Ti credo."

"Grazie."

I due continuarono a parlare di argomenti senza molta importanza fino a far diventare fredde le loro bevande. Entrambi persero la concezione del tempo, finché Louis non controllò l'orario sul suo telefono sobbalzando. "Oh mio dio. Guarda che ora è! Devo andare! I-io arriverò in ritardo.." alzò lo sguardo verso Harry, prima di aggiungere "Per il lavoro."

"Oh, si. Come sta andando il lavoro in panetteria?"

"Molto bene," rispose velocemente. "Sono ancora incaricato di preparare il tè."

Harry sorrise. "Dovrò fermarmici qualche volta, allora. Devi prepararmene un po'."

"Bene! Ma devo davvero scappare. Ci sentiamo dopo, okay?" replicò Louis, afferrando velocemente il suo borsone. "Grazie ancora per il tè."

Prima che Harry potesse replicare, Louis era scomparso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene bene bene, credo ormai sia chiaro a tutti che Louis nasconda qualcosa. Qualcuno gli fa del male, e non è Harry. Ora non resta che capire: chi è l'artefice di quelle ferite? Secondo voi? Fatemi sapere, regalerò un biscotto a chi indovina!
> 
> A presto.  
>  _-fedah_


	9. Capitolo IX

 

Harry non vide Louis per tutta la settimana seguente, cosa che trovò abbastanza strana. Ad ogni modo, non poteva nemmeno chiedere a Niall se lo avesse incrociato agli allenamenti, essendo il biondo bloccato a letto a causa di una brutta influenza.

Una volta che Harry ebbe finito con le lezioni giornaliere, si recò al bagno situato nell'ala nord della scuola. Sceglieva sempre quel bagno poiché era isolato e di conseguenza nessuno lo utilizzava.

Non appena ebbe finito di lavarsi le mani, sentì la porta aprirsi.

"Hey, cantante."

_Liam. Fantastico!_

Harry si raddrizzò intento a girarsi ed andarsene, non volendo ascoltare nessun tipo di insulto, quando fu afferrato per le braccia da Zayn e Liam.

"Allora, ho sentito che continui a scrivere canzoni su di me." Sputò Liam meschino. "Nonostante io sia profondamente toccato, mi disgusta."

"Non so di cosa parli." Rispose Harry infuriato. Non aveva più cantato a scuola da quando tutti avevano scoperto il suo segreto e lo avevano utilizzato contro di lui.

"Penso dobbiamo insegnarti una piccola lezione." Aggiunse Zayn con un ghigno stampato in faccia, ignorando la confusione di Harry.

E prima che avesse il tempo di registrare ciò che stava accadendo, entrambi gli atleti lo scaraventarono contro la finestra. Per poi prenderlo e scagliarlo al muro facendogli picchiare la testa contro il calcestruzzo duro. Harry si agitò, cercando di allontanarsi dai due mentre faceva del suo meglio per ricacciare in dentro le lacrime. Non lo avevano mai trattato così. Di solito c'era solo una piccola spinta, ma questo. C'era qualcosa era diverso. Un brivido attraversò la schiena di Harry mentre assorbiva gli sguardi assassini da parte dei suoi due carnefici.

Il riccio scavò a fondo dentro di se fino a trovare del finto coraggio.

"Bene. Volete colpirmi? Picchiarmi? Fatelo. Ma giuro su Dio, non cambierò mai. Ciò che sono non è sbagliato. È solo diverso da ciò che siete voi, e non me ne vergogno! Quindi, avanti, colpitemi." La sua voce lo tradì leggermente verso l'ultima sillaba, ma le lacrime avevano già iniziato a solcargli le guance.

I suoi due ex-amici si scambiarono un occhiata divertita prima di riportare lo sguardo su Harry.

"Puoi contarci." Disse Zayn con un sorriso cattivo stampato in faccia. "Vuoi andare per primo?" Chiese a Liam guardandolo.

Harry chiuse gli occhi preparandosi mentre Liam alzava un pugno serrato.

"Non gli farete più del male." Disse una voce.

Harry rilasciò il respiro che non si era accorto di trattenere ed aprì un occhio per vedere a chi apparteneva la voce che lo aveva appena salvato da un occhio nero. Louis Tomlinson se ne stava sotto l'arco della porta con le braccia incrociate al petto ed uno sguardo arrabbiato.

Liam e Zayn lasciarono Harry, che non aveva nemmeno realizzato di essere stato sollevato da terra. Louis guardò a lungo i due ragazzi finché i suoi occhi non incontrarono quelli impauriti, ma pur sempre verdi e bellissimi, appartenenti ad Harry.

"Harry?" Chiese piano. "Stai bene?"

Harry non riusciva a parlare, quindi annuì.

Liam e Zayn si scambiarono un altro sguardo, questa volta pieno di confusione.

"Tomlinson? Ma che diavolo?"

Louis ignorò i suoi compagni di squadra mentre ricambiava lo sguardo di Harry. I suoi occhi blu impregnati di sincerità. "Non lascerò che nessuno ti faccia del male."

"Amico, cosa c'è che non va in te?" chiese Liam, sventolando una mano davanti il volto di Louis per riuscire catturare la sua attenzione.

"Andate via." Grugnì Louis.

Zayn sembrava divertito. "Amico, cosa diavolo ti prende? Hai preso delle pillole o qualcosa del genere?"

"Vi ho detto di andarvene. Non alzerete una mano su di lui mai più." Louis degludì quando Liam e Zayn gli si avvicinarono, ma non indietreggiò.

Il cervello di Harry ricominciò a funzionare mentre guardava i suoi tormentatori camminare verso il ragazzo più piccolo.

_Oh Dio. Lo uccideranno._

Liam sembrava incredibilmente arrabbiato. "Davvero, amico? Perché sono abbastanza sicuro potremmo batterti facilmente."

"Lasciatelo andare per questa volta." Disse con un cipiglio. "Ha sofferto abbastanza a causa vostra, idioti."

Harry trasalì.  _È morto._

"Cerchi guai, Tomlinson?" chiese Zayn sollevando un sopracciglio. "Non puoi avermi detto davvero una cosa del genere."

"L'ho fatto. E lo intendevo. Ora fuori di qui, lasciate Harry in pace." Disse Louis digrignando i denti.

Il primo pugnò scagliato colse Louis sul mento, facendolo scontrare rovinosamente con il cemento dietro di lui. Un violento ringhio gli scappò dalle labbra quando si alzò e raggiunse gli atleti ignari. Ebbe il tempo di piazzare un sinistro dritto sulla mascella di Zayn prima che le braccia gli venissero bloccate dietro la schiena da Liam.

Zayn si riassestò ripulendosi un leggero rivolo di sangue scorso dal labbro rotto con il pollice prima di avanzare nuovamente verso Louis. "Piccolo stronzo. Ho intenzione di finirti."

Louis si agitò con l'intento di liberarsi dalla stretta di Liam, non riuscendoci. Quando un secondo pugno lo colpì dritto nello stomaco lasciò uscire un lamento facendo fatica a respirare. Finì sul pavimento.

Questa volta, fu Zayn a rialzarlo da terra, afferrandolo allo stesso modo dalle braccia. Liam alzò un pugno, pronto a colpire. Louis diede una gomitata strategica all'inguine di Zayn, che si accasciò a terra dolorante.

Gli occhi di Liam si fecero scuri quando avanzò per prendere Louis dal colletto e scaraventarlo contro il muro. La testa di Louis colpì duramente il cemento, proprio come quella di Harry poco prima.

La vista del castano si fece annebbiata e sentì la nausea salire. Si preparò al colpo che sapeva stesse arrivando.

Colpo che, però, non arrivò mai.

"Smettetela!" gridò Harry, spingendo Liam per proteggere Louis.

Liam sembrò scioccato all'improvvisa ondata di coraggio di Harry. Zayn si stava rimettendo in piedi, tenendosi il cavallo dei pantaloni con una mano mentre lanciava occhiate assassine ad Harry e Louis.

"Sta volta le prendi, frocio. Togliti di mezzo, Tomlinson."

Louis non si mosse. Si posizionò, invece, tra Harry e i due atleti.

"Allora? Avete un problema con lui solo perché è gay?"

"Hai fottutamente ragione." Ringhiò Liam.

Louis sembrò esitare per un attimo. Degludì e lanciò una veloce occhiata ad Harry, prima di girarsi nuovamente verso i suoi compagni di squadra.

"Suppongo abbiate un problema anche con me, allora."


	10. Capitolo X

 

La mascella di Harry cadde.

_Che cosa?_

Aveva sicuramente udito male. Doveva aver frainteso le parole appena fuoriuscite dalla bocca del castano.  _Giusto?_

Liam e Zayn erano stupefatti. Si guardavano a vicenda, l'uno sperando vivamente che l'altro sarebbe stato in grado di colmare i propri dubbi. Una manciata di secondi dopo, una lampadina si accese sulla testa di Zayn, ed i suoi occhi si spalancarono realizzando ciò che il castano aveva appena ammesso.

"Porca troia, Liam! Louis Tomlinson è un frocio!"

Liam emise una risatina nervosa per poi girarsi a guardare Louis, che continuava a stare davanti ad Harry, impassibile. Quando ritornò a guardare Zayn ammutolito alzò un sopracciglio, come a chiedergli se fosse serio.

Zayn annuì semplicemente.

"Oh mio Dio, Zayn! Stiamo peggiorando. L'omosessualità si espande!" Si lamentò Liam con un sogghigno disgustato. "Ed è tutta colpa di Harry."

Zayn si allontanò da Harry e Louis, le mani alzate in segno di finta resa. "Per favore, non infettatemi! Non voglio diventare un piccolo, sporco frocio!"

Louis si accigliò istantaneamente, scurendosi. Digrignò i denti prima di scagliarsi sull'atleta con un ringhio quasi inumano.

Balzò afferrando il ragazzo dal colletto pronto a mollargli un gancio sinistro, quando la sua mano fu racchiusa da dietro nella stretta di Liam. Il ragazzo lo tirò verso di se, allontanandolo da Zayn. Quando riuscì a liberarsi dalla presa, roteò il braccio destro fino a colpire Liam all'occhio con una manata.

L'atleta grugnì dal dolore prima di scaraventare nuovamente Louis al muro. Il naso del castano fu la prima cosa che subì l'impatto. Harry riuscì a sentire un crack prima che il sangue iniziasse a scorrere copioso sul volto contuso del castano, che si accasciò al pavimento.

"Basta!" gridò, contrapponendosi ai due atleti per difendere Louis. "È abbastanza!"

Liam rise sarcastico, ma il riccio non si mosse.

Zayn prese Liam per un braccio. "Su, amico. Andiamocene. Lasciamo questi mostri a loro stessi."

Lo stomaco di Harry si contorse quando Zayn sputò su Louis, ancora accasciato a terra nel panico per il suo naso rotto.

Il castano, esterrefatto, scattò dal pavimento e stava per lanciarsi nuovamente sul ragazzo quando Harry avvolse la sua vita con un braccio tenendolo stretto.

"Louis! Lascia stare, non ne vale la pena." Disse Harry cercando di tenere la presa sul ragazzo che, notò, era molto più forte e possente di lui.

"Si, Louis. Ascolta la tua  _ragazza_." Lo insultò Liam.

Il grugnito roco che fuoriuscì dalle labbra del castano mandò una scossa all'intero corpo di Harry.

Non appena Liam e Zayn si incamminarono verso l'uscita, quest'ultimo si girò per lanciargli un ultimo sguardo disgustato. "Fottuti froci."

Nell'esatto momento in cui varcarono l'uscio, Harry si precipitò a chiudere a chiave la porta. Un volta al sicuro, si girò per guardare Louis, che si era riaccasciato al pavimento continuando a sanguinare.

"Louis?"

Nessuna risposta.

"Louis?" Harry riprovò, camminando cautamente verso il ragazzo.

Louis alzò lo sguardo improvvisamente, tenendosi il naso rotto con una mano e notando il riccio di fronte a lui.

"Stai bene, Harry?"

Harry quasi rise alla domanda di Louis. Gli aveva davvero chiesto se  _lui_ stesse bene? Era seduto a terra sanguinante, nuove ferite ricoprivano il suo corpo, ed era preoccupato per Harry?

Come può q _uesto ragazzo è reale?_

Harry annuì. "Sto bene, ma tu? Perché hai detto tutte quelle cose?"

Louis non rispose.

"Non avresti dovuto dirlo. Non avresti dovuto farlo per me, Louis." Harry sussurrò dolcemente, offrendo al ragazzo una mano a cui aggrapparsi.

"Non l'ho fatto per te." Disse afferrando la mano di Harry per rialzarsi. "L'ho fatto per me."

Harry si bloccò, guardando dritto verso il ragazzo più basso, cercando di capire cosa avesse appena detto. "Quindi.. è vero?"

Louis sospirò e si sporse verso il lavello, permettendo alle goccioline rosse che gli ricoprivano la faccia di scorrere sulla porcellana. Non aveva ancora risposto alla domanda del riccio. Se ne stava solo lì, osservando il suo sangue macchiare la superfice bianca, mescolandosi con l'acqua e lasciando una brutta scia mentre scivolava verso lo scarico. Harry prese della carta igienica da una cabina per poi portarla ai rubinetti e bagnarla.

"Posso?" chiese con un sorriso completo di fossette.

Louis annuì.

Harry passò gentilmente la carta bagnata sul viso contuso di Louis guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Il castano ricambiò lo sguardo, inviando brividi lungo la spina dorsale di Harry, che fu costretto a distogliere lo sguardo. Quella piccola occhiata, scambiata profondamente, fu in grado di rispondere alla domanda di Harry.

Louis era gay.

Harry continuò a ripulire gentilmente il viso del castano dal sangue in silenzio mentre ponderava sul da farsi. Avrebbe dovuto chiedergli altre spiegazioni, o sarebbe stato meglio aspettare che il castano fosse stato pronto a parlarne da se?

Ad Harry tornò in mente la sensazione che aveva provato quando aveva confessato a tutti della sua omosessualità; non aveva avuto il supporto che aveva sempre sognato e sperato di ricevere. Aveva perso degli amici, acquistando sempre più nemici. Se non fosse stato per Niall, non sapeva davvero come avrebbe fatto a sopravvivere. Voleva che Louis capisse di avere almeno una persona dalla sua parte, quindi decise di tastare il territorio.

"Qualcun altro lo sa?"

Louis continuò a fissare il lavello. Harry pensò che il ragazzo stesse per evitare di nuovo la conversazione, ma ad un tratto parlò. Parlò con voce talmente rotta e mite che Harry fece fatica a riconoscerlo.

"Sono sicuro che la maggior parte della scuola lo sappia già, ora come ora. Lo avranno probabilmente scritto sui muri con delle bombolette spray."

Il cuore di Harry si ruppe per il ragazzo. Era chiaro che non avesse programmato di venir fuori in quel modo. Probabilmente non aveva programmato di confessare quello struggente segreto e basta.

La voce di Louis fu in grado di far comprendere ad Harry ogni singola sfumatura di dolore che provava, ed il riccio non poté fermarsi dal sentirsi in colpa. Dov'era finito il ragazzo eroico e coraggioso che l'aveva appena salvato da tanto dolore e sofferenza?

Sentì un'altra forte stretta al cuore non appena realizzò quanto realmente Louis fosse ferito fisicamente. Ora che la maggior parte del sangue era stato eliminato dal suo viso, Harry poté vedere meglio le sue contusioni. Il suo naso continuava a sanguinare, c'era un grande livido viola sul lato sinistro del suo mento, ed Harry era sicuro ce ne fosse un altro nel punto in cui con la testa aveva battuto sul muro di cemento. Il ragazzo, inoltre, aveva un brutto squarcio nei pressi dell'occhio destro, che aveva fortunatamente smesso di sanguinare, ma che continuava ad essere di un rosso acceso.

Harry si allontanò dal ragazzo e gettò la carta ormai macchiata di sangue nel bidone della spazzatura prima di entrare in una delle cabine per srotolare un'altra manciata di carta igienica. Camminò verso Louis che, ancora fermo davanti il lavello. Fissava con occhi vuoti il suo riflesso allo specchio, un'espressione disperata impressa nei suoi lineamenti.

"Tieni." Offrì Harry, porgendo la carta a Louis. "Arrotolane un po' ed usala per tapparti il naso. Fermerà il sangue, almeno un po'."

Harry continuava a guardare l'aspetto sconvolto del castano, che nel frattempo aveva arrotolato la carta e cautamente l'aveva posta nella narice sinistra, effettivamente bloccando la fuoriuscita di sangue.

"Ora, che ne dici di ripulire tutto quel sangue dalla tua giacca?"

Louis abbassò lo sguardo, osservando sorpreso le macchie che sporcavano la sua giacca di jeans blu.

Tornò a guardare Harry con un'espressione triste stampata in volto. "Non devi aiutarmi." Era poco più di un sussurro.

"Stai scherzando?" esclamò Harry. "Non saresti qui in queste condizioni se non fosse stato per me. Sono la ragione di tutte le tue ferite, praticamente!"

"No. Non lo sei, Harry." Louis rispose velocemente. "Non sei stato tu a picchiarmi."

"Hai ragione, non sono stato io a farlo questa volta. Tuttavia, Louis Tomlinson, oggi mi hai salvato da quei due. Hai impedito che mi facessero il culo. Sei stato il mio eroe, ed ora il minimo che io possa fare è offrirti le mie abilità nel rimuovere macchie dai tessuti."

Louis si lasciò scappare un piccolo sorriso alle parole del riccio, ed anche se non esternò completamente quell'emozione, quella piccola scintilla che Harry amava così tanto ritornò ad accendere i suoi occhi blu.

Harry aiutò Louis a togliersi la giacca per poi procedere a rimuovere le macchie, mentre Louis sfregava le mani febbrilmente sotto il getto dell'acqua, cercando di rimuovere gli strati di sangue secco e incrostato. Harry non mancò di notare il leggero lamento emesso dal castano non appena aveva tirato il braccio dalla manica. Apparentemente Zayn aveva provocato dei danni anche lì. Harry decise di non riportare a galla la faccenda, era già fortunato che Louis avesse accettato il suo aiuto.

Quando entrambi ebbero finito, Louis sembrava quasi presentabile. Si passò timidamente una mano tra i capelli, ora crespi e aggrovigliati. Ricambiò lo sguardo di Harry attraverso lo specchio e gli fece un piccolo ma significativo cenno col capo.

_Grazie._

Harry comprese il ringraziamento silenzioso di Louis, stringendogli gentilmente una spalla.

"Che ne dici di uscire di qui? L'odore di urina sta iniziando ad infastidirmi."

Gli angoli della bocca di Louis si curvarono pericolosamente verso l'alto, formando quasi un ghigno. Annuì.

"Conosco un posto tranquillo e sempre deserto. Potremmo andare lì e parlare."

Louis prese un respiro profondo ed annuì ancora. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis non si decide a svelare chi è il vero responsabile delle sue ferite, tantantantaaan. No okay, vi prometto che manca poco alla verità. Si continuano ad accettare opinioni e scommesse, i biscotti sono ancora qui in palio ad aspettarvi! Commentate!!
> 
> vvb.  
>  _-fedah_

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Mi chiamo Federica e questa è la prima traduzione che pubblico qui su AO3. Nonostante io abbia già pubblicato diversi lavori sia su Wattpad che su EFP, ho voluto espandermi anche qui in modo da raggiungere un numero più ampio di persone.
> 
> Il secondo capitolo arriverà entro domenica, se non prima
> 
> Spero che la storia sia di vostro gradimento, in caso fosse così non esitate a farmelo sapere in un commento!
> 
> Un bacio e a presto.  
>  _-fedah_


End file.
